Love's Holiday
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: This is my first fic using a song as a writing idea. The song I used is Love Needs A Holiday by Reba McEntire. Cate and Ed decide they need time together,and with the kids and CJ and Jim away, they get it. Tune in for more chapters,more will be soon!
1. Lovers

**Disclaimer: Not my characters,but my plot. This is the first of more chapters to come. Enjoy!**

Cate curled up next to the fireplace.

It was a chilly morning; frost was beginning to form on the windows.

She leaned over just a bit closer, to put her hands closer to the screen to let them warm up. Ed came downstairs, clad in a royal blue bathrobe, and boxer shorts. He approached Cate, bent down to give her a kiss.

"Good morning, love." Ed said cheerfully.

Cate smiled."Ready for breakfast?"

Ed grinned."Sure. Where is everyone?"

Cate then said, "Well, Jim and CJ are out on a trip up north, and the kids are away for the remainder of winter break. They all just left this morning."

Ed put an arm around her."So that means..."

Cate laughed."Yes, just us for two whole weeks of winter break." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"We haven't had time alone since, well...ever." Ed said. He thought for a moment.

"You know what?" Ed said, smiling.

Cate inched closer."What?"

"No, never mind. I'll surprise you later, over lunch."

Cite gave him a kiss."Where are you going? What about breakfast?"

Ed smiled. "I'll pick something up on the way. I'm going up to the school to fill some paperwork the district needs by early afternoon. Why don't we go out for lunch?"

Cate nodded, and then said, "Well I can get some stuff done around here and then meet up with you around eleven o' clock."

"Sounds good to me." Ed ran upstairs to get ready.

While Ed was out, Cate got some chores done around the house, and then got ready to meet up with Ed at the nearby bistro.

She arrived at the bistro, wearing a tight top, and her favorite jeans. It wasn't what she always wore to work, but Ed saw her and smiled.

"This, my love, is my favorite top of yours."He kissed Cate on the lips, holding her close.

They walked into the bistro, holding hands and smiling. Cate ordered their lunches, and they went to sit outside, where there was music, and beautiful decor outside. Ed picked a table and they sat down. A waitress brought them their meals, and they sat down to eat.

Cate inched close to Ed, a smile on her face.

It was one of her smiles, the "I'm flirting with you smile" that always seemed to attract Ed's attention. He looked up from his lunch, and asked, "What do you need, Muffin?"

Ed always called her Muffin.

She looked at him," What was it that you wanted to surprise me with this morning?"

"Oh yes, that." Ed set his paperwork folder aside, and moved closer to Cate. He grasped her hand.

"I was thinking today that since the kids, your dad, and CJ were away, we could also make a little romantic getaway ourselves. I decided to book us a cabin up north for a week, just us two."

Cate grinned. "You mean it? For the week?"

He smiled."Of course."

Cate wrapped her arms around Ed in excitement.

"I love you, Ed." She kissed him.

Ed squeezed her hand.

"How's my girl. Excited, I bet." Ed kissed her lips tenderly.

Cate tousled his dark hair. "Very excited." She giggled.

Ed smiled. "That's good." They glanced lovingly into each other's eyes for a moment and then Cate said, "Let's go home."

Ed knew what she meant, and they headed to their separate cars, and drove home.

When they got in the door at home, they headed straight for the couch.

Cate sat down, and Ed joined her.

Ed smiled. "You ready for the trip? I know I am." Ed put his arm around Cate's waist, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Definitely." Cate said, looking up at Ed with a huge grin on her face.

He smiled." I can't wait for us to spend every waking moment with each other."

Cate smiled and said, "Me too, Ed. Me too."

An idea came to Ed. He lit up.

"Why not start now? After all, the kids are gone, and so are Jim and CJ…"

Cate finished his sentence. "So we have the house to ourselves."

Ed grinned, and took Cate in his arms."Correct." He dipped her, and kissed her tenderly. Cate sat up, smiling. Ed then took her hand and kissed it.

Cate blushed,"Ed, you're so romantic."

He smiled and pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

As he poured, he said, "Let's toast." They held up their glasses.

"To us." They clinked the glasses together. Both drank, and smiled.

Ed motioned for Cate to sit on his lap. She sat, and Ed held her close.

"What do you want to do?" Ed said.

Cate pulled out a DVD. "Why don't we watch a romantic movie?"

Ed smiled."Good idea. It will put us in a mood."

She popped it in the DVD player, and they sat on the couch, holding hands. Soon enough, they fell asleep on the couch.

Cate woke up. She was lying on her side, and Ed was holding her. Smiling, she closed her eyes. Thinking to herself, she remembered that they had been watching a movie, and fell asleep.

Opening her eyes, she noticed Ed was awake, and running his fingers through her hair.

Cate turned, and he whispered," You look beautiful when you sleep."

She smiled, and Ed grinned.

Sitting up, she dusted herself off, and then Ed led her back down.

She laid there, her chest pressing against Ed's.

A gleaming object came to Ed's visibility, and he pulled the chain gently. Around Cate's neck was a necklace.

Ed held the heart shaped locket in his hand. It was inscribed,

"_I love you and don't forget it."_

He smiled. It was the locket he gave her as a gift for the six months they had dated. Since that day, she had worn the necklace every single day. Ed set the necklace down on her chest gently. She smiled.

They glanced into each other's eyes, no words spoken.

Cate unbuttoned Ed's dress shirt carefully, button by button, exposing his chiseled chest. She then laid there, her head resting next to Ed's, and her hand on his chest. Ed smiled, his arm around Cate's waist.

"You look tired, dear.How are you feeling?"

Cate looked into Ed's grayish blue eyes.

"I'm actually not tired, surprisingly. You?"

Ed, not saying a word, smiled, and grasped her tighter, and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was a passionate one; they continued to kiss, with his hand caressing her cheek.

In between kisses, Ed whispered in Cate's ear.

"I love you, Cate."

She smiled, and for the remainder of the afternoon, they remained in each other's arms.


	2. Lovers Embrace

Chapter 1.1

Cate looked up at Ed, smiling. Thinking to herself, she said,

"_He's perfect in my eyes. Attractive, caring, and…oh god, he's got gorgeous grayish blue eyes that makes me melt whenever I look into them."_

Smiling, she closed her eyes a moment, and took a deep breath. Whispering, she said,

"Ed, I can't wait until we go to the cabin. Just think, peace and quiet, and no neighbors to disrupt us."

After she said that, the doorbell rang.

Ed laughed. "Speak of the devil."

They got up quickly, Ed put his shirt back on, and Cate quickly fixed her hair and made sure her shirt was fixed. She ran to the door, and opened it. Standing there were the Doyles.

Cate thought to herself. _"Shit. The Doyles. Of all people, when I've got a man in the house, they have to show up."_

Cate faked a smile." Hello Fred, Mary Ellen. What brings you over here?" Thinking to herself, she thought,

" _I hope Ed is hiding out somewhere. The Doyles can smell those kinds of things a mile away and blab it to the rest of the neighborhood."_

Mary Ellen, sounding overly perky as usual, said," We're just here to ask if you are free Sunday."

Cate looked down, and then looked inside, seeing Ed making hand motions behind the kitchen counter. Thinking once again to herself, she was laughing inside of course, but she thought,_" Uh oh. They probably want me to join in on Family Charades Night or something like that." _

Smiling, she said to the Doyles," Actually I have plans with friends this weekend. I'm going away for a week." She turned and winked back at Ed.

Mary Ellen sighed; unaware of what was going on. "Oh okay then." She turned to Fred. "It's a shame Cate can't come with us out to dinner." She pouted, and Fred put an arm around her. "See you later, Cate." They walked back to their house.

Cate waved, then turned and shut the front door. After she shut it, Ed ran up to her, and swept her in his arms in a big hug.

"You did it, Catie Cat." He kissed her. She smiled, and he kissed her again.

Holding his face close to hers, Cate put her finger to his lips. She then lifted her finger, and kissed him. Outside was beautiful. It had just begun to snow. The sun had gone down, and the moon shone brightly. Ed turned to Cate, and asked,

"Want to go outside and watch the snowflakes fall?"

Cate smiled, "Sure."

They walked outside and stood on the porch. Ed put his arms around Cate's waist.

"My, your eyes glisten in the moon's glow. You look amazing." Ed said, smiling.

Cate was nuzzling Ed's chest. She looked up, and smiled. The snowflakes fell as they stood there.

Thinking to herself, Cate thought,_ "He's so romantic. His words just now made my heart beat faster."_

Ed smiled, and said," I can't wait until we leave tomorrow to go up to the cabin. The thought of you and me alone a whole week, complete with no interruptions, makes me excited to leave. What do you think?"

Cate looked up and said, "Same here. I can't seem to be left alone anymore. I want to have a week where I'm only answering to one person."

Ed hugged Cate close, and laughed. "Me, I'm guessing?"

Cate kissed his lips softly."Of course, silly." He tickled her, and she giggled softly.

Ed turned to the door."Let's go inside. We can make cocoa and talk over it."

They went inside, holding each other's hands.

When they got inside, Cate and Ed removed their coats, and went to go prepare a cup of cocoa. Ed boiled the water, and Cate went looking for the packets with the mixture in it. By the time she found it, the water was ready and they talked as they mixed the cocoa mixture with the boiling water.

They sat at the kitchen counter and talked as they sipped their cocoa.

Ed held Cate's hand in his.

"I have something to give you Cate, this is unexpected, I know, but we've been seeing each other nearly a year."

Cate smiled. "Ed, we've been only seeing each other eight whole months."

Ed laughed, and tickled Cate again. "I knew that." He handed her a box.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Open it."

Cate opened it, inside there was a bracelet with a heart shaped locket.

Ed took her hand again. "Open the locket on the bracelet, dear." Cate opened it.

Smiling, Cate had little tears running down her cheeks. "You are so thoughtful, Ed."

Inside the locket, Ed had it inscribed,_"__il mio amore"_ meaning "my love" in Italian. Ed held her in his arms, and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"You are my love, dear." He held her tight, his hand grasping her hair, with his fingers running through it.

She slipped the bracelet on her wrist and put her arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

Ed smiled. "Let's get packing. We're leaving tomorrow, and I want to make sure we aren't doing things last minute."

Cate then said," Wait, Ed. We were in a romantic mood, and I don't want to spoil this moment. Can packing wait a little while?" She kissed his lips, smiling.

"I love you Edward James Gibb."


	3. Lovers in Love

Chapter 1.2

Disclaimer: I am going to forewarn the readers now. There is a tiny little sex scene in this portion of the story. It's my first time writing more maturely and not avoiding a sexual innuendo. Please go easy on this portion. Oh, and I don't recommend that anyone under 16 read this chapter, or the faint at heart. But I do consider it pretty mild.

"I love you too, Cate."

Ed glanced into Cate's eyes, and they smiled.

Taking her hands in his, he said," You are my true love. I honestly, truly love you. When you walk in the room, your beauty totally makes the room shine."

Cate smiled." I love you too. Come here, love." She motioned for him to come closer.

He took one step closer, and Cate smiled, obviously flirting with him. She placed her hand on his chest. Leaning forward, she kissed him. For a moment there, they stood, holding each other close. Ed's arms were around Cate; he leaned in, and kissed her lips passionately. Cate once again put a finger to Ed's lips. She then lifted her finger and smiled.

"You make my heart skip a beat. I love waking up next to you in the morning. It brings a smile to my face."

Cate held Ed's hand.

Ed smiled. "I feel the same way. Being with you is like a dream. When I wake up next to you, I'm pinching myself because I can't believe I'm in love."

They kissed.

"Let's get packing. Tomorrow's going to be a great day." He swept Cate in his arms, and held her for a moment.

They then ran to begin packing, Cate was excited.

_"Just think. You, gone a whole week. Just you and Ed. No distractions."_

Cate smiled at the thought.

Ed entered the room.

"Almost done?"

Cate zipped her luggage. "Yep."

Ed got this foolish grin on his face.

"You know, that skirt is my favorite."

Cate giggled. "What are you getting at?"

Ed sat down next to Cate, putting his arms around her waist.

"You look fantastic in the skirt."

Cate smiled."Thanks, dear."

She kissed him.

Ed grinned sheepishly, and they held each other close.

"Let's savor this moment. It might be one of the many we'll have this weekend, "he said, kissing her neck softly.

"Don't forget, we have the whole week too." Cate whispered. He smiled.

They sat down on the bed, and remained focused on each other for a moment. It seemed as if they were in a trance, they were totally mesmerized by each other. Neither one of them blinked for a moment.

Cate glanced into his eyes, and thought to herself, _"He__ is so incredibly __gorgeous, and__ makes me swoon when in my __presence."_ She took a deep breath, and smiled, thinking about nothing other than Ed. He to Cate was a god; it seemed that every inch of Ed was god-like and handsome. Nothing else could make her thirsty for love. Before Ed, Paul was the only one who could fulfill her every desire. No other man besides Paul made her fall hard, that is, until Ed came back into her life, and…her heart.

Meanwhile, Ed was fumbling with Cate's pearl necklace. He remembered this necklace. It was the same exact necklace he bought her over twenty years ago, as a token of his love for her then. At that time, Cate was not ready to have an intimate relationship, and he desired more than what she had wanted. Their friendship had fallen apart, and Cate had soon fallen for a boy who worked on a newspaper, Paul Hennessy. It seemed every trinket had a story behind it. _"Snap out of the flashbacks!"_ Ed told himself. He glanced at Cate, smiling. She took his hands in hers, and smiled back.

"Why don't we get into bed, and get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us." Ed said.

Cate got into the covers, and smiled. "Good idea."

Ed climbed in next to Cate, and they laid there for a moment, holding each other's hands.

He then inched closer, and put his arms around her waist, holding her close. Her warm body came closer; the two of them could feel each other's heartbeats close. Ed stroked Cate's hair, running his fingers through gently. The motion relaxed Cate enough; she closed her eyes and fell asleep. A short while later, she woke up, then looked over. Ed was still holding her close. Cate smiled, and Ed's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, love." Ed said, his voice sounding breathy and half asleep.

Cate kissed his soft freshly shaven face. He smiled. Leaning forward, he returned her kiss. Soon enough, they were making out.

Ed looked up at Cate, who was on top of him. She smiled. He got this sudden burst of energy. It charged through him like a battery fresh off the charger. It was quite unusual to be wide awake at two in the morning, but Ed was. He carefully unbuttoned Cate's shirt, exposing her chest. She smiled, her eyes sparkling like diamonds. He then put his arms gently around her waist, her body still touching his. They could feel the warmth emulating, as their skin was pressed close together, the cool silk sheets covering their bodies. Ed kissed her neck softly, groaning. Cate moaned. They made love to each other for quite a while, their bodies rhythmically moving in tune with each other. Cate looked into Ed's eyes. His grayish blue eyes, as usual turned her on even more. She felt so good. Ed smiled, and they kissed passionately. Ed then looked again up at Cate.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Ed asked, smiling.

Cate smiled back, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. "Actually, I'm good."

Ed hugged her, his flesh pressing against hers.

"I'm glad to hear it." He kissed her.

Cate read the clock. It read five o clock in the morning.

"_We've been at it for three hours? Holy crap, he's really got me." _ She smiled at the thought.

Ed noticed her smile. "What is it dear?" He looked as if he was curious to know what she was thinking right that second.

Cate put a finger to his lips, to shush him. "It's nothing." She kissed him.

Ed then said." It's just a sneak peek for you." She nodded silently, totally understanding what he was getting at. They exchanged a smile, and Ed put the covers over the two of them, and said," We better get some sleep before the drive up later. I don't want us to be too tired when we get up to the cabin."

Cate rested her head on Ed's shoulder; her hands lying limp on his chest. She closed her eyes, falling asleep to Ed stroking her hair gently. Soon enough, they both were asleep.


	4. Passion

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my show. Only my plot. There is a minor sexual scene later in this portion. There may be one or two each portion, just to let everyone know. Thanks for the encouragement on this fic. I'll keep this one going

Chapter 2

Waking up was proving to be a pain in the butt for Cate. She could hear the alarm sounding off. Her eyes fluttered open, and read the clock. The clock read eleven o clock.

"Shit." Cate muttered under her breath. She turned around in the bed, only to find Ed gone. Thinking to herself, she thought_," Maybe he's already downstairs."_ Smiling, she slowly got up, and got her bathrobe. Pulling it on slowly, she headed downstairs. Downstairs, Ed was making breakfast. He spotted Cate coming downstairs. Smiling, he continued to make breakfast. She sat on a stool, which faced Ed, but he was too into making breakfast that he didn't notice Cate directly in front of him. When he finally looked up, his eyes were glaring directly into Cate's.

"Ah! Morning sweetheart…did you sleep well?" Ed said, as he and Cate quickly embraced each other.

Cate grinned. "Like a rock."

Ed smiled, cutting up potatoes. "Good. At least both of us will be rested up for the coming week. We're going to have so much fun. Just the two of us, the cabin, and maybe we'll do a little skiing. Does that sound like fun?"

Cate smiled, and Ed put his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"I guess that smile means a yes." He laughed. The phone rang.

Cate ran over. "I'll get it." She picked up the phone. It was Jim.

Sighing, she asked her dad."What do you need?"

Jim sensed she was exhausted. "I won't be long Catie. I just called to wish you a Merry Christmas, the kids, CJ and I are going to spend Christmas up here. You're leaving on your trip soon, aren't you?"

Cate smiled. "That's fine. I'm leaving pretty soon."

Jim continued. "Well then, be careful and have a safe trip. We'll all talk when we return."

Smiling, Cate said her goodbye, and hung up the phone. Ed was waiting patiently.

"What did he need, dear?" Ed put an arm around Cate's shoulders.

"Nothing. It was just he decided that they all were going to spend Christmas up north." Cate said, fumbling with the buttons on her jacket.

Ed smiled. "Don't worry. They'll be fine. We'll have our own Christmas up at the cabin. I bought a tree, and we can decorate and have ourselves a magical Christmas too." Cate smiled, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

They walked over to the door, Ed's hand was in Cate's jeans pocket, and her hand in his pants pocket. Turning to each other, they embraced each other, and Ed smiled and said, "You ready to head out?"

Cate nodded and they walked out to the car, holding hands. Their bags were already in Ed's car. The drive up, they sat in nearly complete silence for the first hour or so, and then finally, Cate piped up.

"I'm so glad we're doing this." They were not too far away from the cabin, but Ed thought they should get a bite to eat. Pulling into a diner, they got out of the car and stretched. They both entered the diner and sat in a booth. A waitress approached their table, took their orders and then left. Sitting there, they glanced into each other's eyes. Ed ran his eyes across Cate, scanning her profile. He glanced at her outfit, one of his favorites. He just wanted to tear it off.

Ed had many fantasies come to him, but ninety percent of the time, they came at the wrong times. This was one of them. He shuddered, and continued eying Cate. The waitress brought them their meals, and they sat at the table, silently eating. Ed was alright with that. After their meal was finished, he paid the bill, and they walked out quietly. After they got out, Cate smiled, in that mischievous way she usually did when she was up to something. Ed returned the smile, and they got in the car. The remainder of the drive up, Ed was staring off into the distance. He then felt a brush on his leg. It was only Cate, putting her hand on his leg. Smiling, Ed continued the whole drive thinking about his relationship with Cate.

_"She's really into me now. I feel as if we're joined together kind of like a puzzle or something. Cate is my rock. She's been a real force in my life. Just thinking about her…her luscious skin pressed against mine, the love she's given me, everything. I smile thinking about her beautiful smile. Everything just seems to click with us now more so than ever."_

He pulled up at the cabin. It was a beautiful architectural design. Everything about it reminded him of the dollhouse his sisters used to play with. It was unique, one of a kind. Smiling, they both got out of the car and stood in the snow in front of the cabin. Ed wrapped his arms around Cate, hugging her close.

"What do you think?" Ed said, beaming.

Cate kissed his cheek lightly, the stubble scratching at her lip. "It's very beautiful. I love the rustic look."

Ed laughed and she grinned.

Taking their bags, they opened the door of the cabin. Cate was in complete awe of the cabin. She fell in love with the furniture, which was made of wood similar to the actual cabin itself. They set their bags in the large, spacious master bedroom and sat on the bed. Ed smiled as he took Cate's hands in his. He kissed them, and she smiled.

"Let me get changed into something comfortable." Cate said, smirking. Ed was curious.

"Why change, dear?" Ed said, his hand holding Cate's still.

Cate smiled."I just want to relax."

Ed nodded and she went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she stepped out.

He nearly fainted. Not because he was light headed, but because of what she was wearing. If she was trying to turn him on, she won fair and square. Cate had stepped out in a beautiful nightgown, done in a cream colored silk, which brought out her eyes. He eyed her even more. Her legs were long and shapely, which made Ed drool. Not physically, mentally. She sat on the bed, and Ed reached out cautiously with his hand. Giving a sign of approval, Cate nodded. Ed took her close to him, she lying in his gentle hands. He peeled of his shirt, exposing his chest. Cate loved the feel of warm flesh pressed on her skin. She lay limp on the bed, sort of like a doll. Ed kissed her lips. They were responding to each desired wish. She kissed him back, and he held her head against his bare chest. She leaned up, and Ed kissed her all over. As he kissed her neck, Cate moaned softly. Ed stroked Cate's hair. She smiled. He then kissed her chest. They lay down on the bed, and Ed took her in his arms, wrapping them around her waist. They remained there until night fell.


	5. The Fire Burns Within

Chapter 2.1

**DISCLAIMER: **Ooh! This story is getting really good…I just love the comments I'm getting for this one, it makes me want to continue this story, and end it right. But you won't be seeing the ending for a while yet…it's getting good, too good! Thanks to Megan for finding me fics to help write some of the scenes. Okay, now on to the next part!

The moon sparkled through the window of the cabin. Glimmering slivers shone through the glass panes, illuminating the room. The reflection from the moon's glow made Cate's eyes glisten, creating a breathtaking effect. Ed held her in his arms. Smiling, they glanced at each other. Ed's arms were wrapped around Cate's waist. The feeling of her soft skin, made Ed smile to himself. He let his hands run up and down gently on her back. Cate smiled.

"Ed, you are the best lover. You really complete me."Cate said, running her fingertip on Ed's chiseled chest.

She was laying on him, her body pressed against his. Cate kissed him gently on the lips, brushing against the stubble on his freshly shaven face. The smell of Ed's cologne turned her on. It was her favorite one. She remembered she had bought it for him for his birthday. Smiling, she snuggled close to Ed, and he pulled the wool blanket on top of them. He kissed her forehead. Cate closed her eyes, her head resting on Ed's shoulder. He smiled. Cate opened her eyes, and looked into his eyes. She smiled, and Ed put an arm around her.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Ed said, grinning. "Are you enjoying this trip so far?"

Cate smiled, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "It's lovely, everything has been just…well, you know." She undid her hairclips, letting her hair flow free. Ed smiled, and she nodded, her eyes fiery with passion. He caught on to it pretty quickly. They smiled at each other, glancing out the window. It was snowing outside. Ed thought to himself, "_Her body…the way she smiles at me, the burning passion deep in her eyes…I feel liberated." _ Cate smiled, and arched her back. Purring, she said, "Ed, it's beautiful outside." She held his face close to hers.

"Hello, Catwoman." He smiled and reached out to take her in his arms. Cate let herself fall into his arms.

Ed smiled. He leaned in and kissed Cate passionately. As he kissed her, he had his arms around her, which soon enough, Ed's hands caressed her, sending shivers through Cate like an electric jolt.

"Batman…" Cate said, giggling softly. Role-playing was her favorite.

Ed could feel Cate's body up against his. Her skin felt soft. Holding her close made him feel closer to her. Cate laid her head against Ed's chest. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo. Kissing the top of her head, Ed grinned. Cate nuzzled against his neck. Ed was in heaven.

They fell asleep, Cate in Ed's arms, the silk sheets covering them. Hours later, Ed woke. He looked at Cate.

"Sweetheart, wake up." Ed said, smiling his mega watt smile. Cate's eyes fluttered open, and she groaned. "What time is it?" Ed looked at his watch, and said, "It's morning." She slowly got herself up, and put on the pink bathrobe, which matched her negligee, and went to the kitchen. Ed got up soon after, and went to take a cold shower. Fifteen minutes later, he was dressed back in his pajama bottoms, no shirt, and a blue bathrobe covering his bare chest. Walking out to the kitchen, Cate handed him a cup of coffee. "You'll need it." She smiled at him, as he took a sip of the brown liquid.

"This is strong." Ed put the cup down on the marble counter. Cate put her arms around his neck.

"I knew you'd like it." She kissed him tenderly. He grinned, and swung her around, and took her in his arms, wrapping them around her waist. Her head lay on Ed's chest; she could feel the chiseled muscles that Ed worked so hard to tone. Ed looked over on the counter, where there was a bowl of fresh chocolate covered strawberries. Thinking to himself, he wondered," _I bet those came from the people who own this resort. Sort of like a welcoming gift._" He plucked one out of the bowl, and held it in front of Cate's mouth. She could smell the dark chocolate, which coated the tasty fruit. Opening her mouth, Cate let Ed feed her the strawberry. The taste sent her mouth on a wild ride. The fruit was the tangiest of the bunch. Juices from the strawberry dripped down her lip. Ed kissed her lips.

"Mmm…" They exchanged smiles. Walking over to the window, they looked out at the blankets of snow covering the mountains.

"It's beautiful." Cate mused.

Ed put an arm around her."And so are you."

"Ed, you are the sweetest." She held his hand. They watched the snow fall for a few moments and then Ed said, "There's a hot tub outside our cabin. Want to try it out?" Cate smiled. "Sure, let's give it a go." She looked on the counter and saw two champagne glasses and a bottle. A thought came to her."I've got a brilliant idea. Let's make this romantic. We'll drink champagne and enjoy the hot tub." Ed smiled. "Cate that is brilliant! Let's get ready." He smiled and went into the master bedroom. A while later, he walked out, wearing his blue Speedo. Cate then went into the room and changed. Walking out ten minutes later, she sported a black bikini. Ed stood there, his jaw dropping. They grabbed their towels and headed out to the hot tub.


End file.
